club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Party 2017
The Halloween Party 2017 is a current party in Club Penguin Rewritten. It will take place from October 25, 2017 to November 5, 2017. Free items Others See also: Monster Maker Catalog Trivia *Joee confirmed it will probably be the biggest party to date.https://prnt.sc/gy24ak **Around 35 rooms have been decorated in total for the party. *The Club Penguin Times suggests that Gary and DJ Maxx will both appear. *In the Monster Maker catalog, If you click on the "K" you will be able to purchase the Raven Wings. *There was a bug in countdown, that makes 25th October was number 0, and on next day there were number 1. *You are able to complete the Dark Chamber with other light sources, such as the Dark Vision Goggles and the Flashlight. *This is the first party in Club Penguin Rewritten's history to have custom music; playing at the Gift Shop and Recycling Plant. *The party features the Monster Maker Catalog. Gallery Sneak Peeks/Newspaper Articles Sneakpeekoct.png|A sneak peek shown on the blog Halloween Newspaper.png|The newspaper confirming the date of the party Halloween13.png|The login screen before the party with a countdown until it starts dd48b317af073fcc68cfc9c4f9043b5d.png|The Club Penguin Times suggesting Gary's appearance DJMAXXCONFIRM.PNG|Excerpt from The Penguin Times implying DJ Maxx's arrival Homepage/Login Screen Homepage.png|Homepage Halloween2017startup.png|Login screen Rooms PlazaHalloween2017.png|Plaza Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 9.57.20 PM.png|Night Club Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 9.56.11 PM.png|Gift Shop Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 9.54.02 PM.png|Town Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 9.50.39 PM.png|Snow Forts Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 9.58.02 PM.png|Dance Lounge Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.00.21 PM.png|Coffee Shop Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.16.40 PM.png|Lodge Attic Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.16.10 PM.png|Ski Lodge Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.15.36 PM.png|Stadium Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.15.03 PM.png|Haunted House Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.14.28 PM.png|Haunted House Entrance Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.13.13 PM.png|Monster Room Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.11.37 PM.png|Dark Swamp Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.10.57 PM.png|Forest Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.10.23 PM.png|Iceberg Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.09.55 PM.png|Cove Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.09.22 PM.png|Recycling Plant Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.08.47 PM.png|Mine Shack Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.08.09 PM.png|Dojo Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.07.37 PM.png|Dojo Courtyard Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.06.54 PM.png|Ski Hill Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.06.19 PM.png|Ski Village Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.05.48 PM.png|Beacon Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.05.14 PM.png|Lighthouse Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.04.42 PM.png|Beach Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.04.15 PM.png|Dock Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.03.42 PM.png|Boiler Room Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.02.59 PM.png|Underground Pool Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.02.28 PM.png|Mine Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.01.55 PM.png|Secret Laboratory Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.01.19 PM.png|Book Room Screen Shot 2017-10-26 at 9.00.06 PM.png|Dark Chamber while wearing Night Vision Goggles Screen Shot 2017-10-26 at 7.53.28 PM.png|Pet Shop Screen Shot 2017-10-26 at 7.54.17 PM.png|Pizza Parlor Screen Shot 2017-10-26 at 7.55.07 PM.png|Cave Mine Screen Shot 2017-10-26 at 7.56.07 PM.png|Dark Chamber Map Screen Shot 2017-10-26 at 7.06.12 AM.png|Map SWF Music *Main theme *Secondary theme *Secret Laboratory and Pizza Parlor *Night Club, Dance Lounge and Boiler Room *Mine, Underground Pool and Cave Mine *Dark Swamp *Monster Room References Category:Party Category:Event Category:2017